


Oh Love

by St_Ann3



Category: Green Day
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Ann3/pseuds/St_Ann3





	Oh Love

When the song ‘Fuck Time’ ended, the whole crowd was shouting in enthusiasm, hands were still in the air, from Billie’s view everyone were hyped as fuck. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Billie said when he got the microphone with a smile on his face, “King for a day.”

The crowd screamed more than ever before, some of them were jumping like crazy. “Guys, wait. Something is missing,” the crowd was astonished.

“Hey Tré,” he said and looked at him. Tré started paying attention, “What do you want?” I thought that you have everything that you need.”

Billie chuckled and for himself and stroked his hair, full of sweat. “Um, I don’t know,” he thought out loud, “the crown is missing, y’know.” His view was still fixed on Tré.

Meanwhile, Mike was playing on his bass guitar and entertaining with the crowd, he loved showing his skills to the fans. Sometimes he looked at Billie if he solved it.

“It took me time to find it, but I have the crown today,” Tré replied, “You catch?”

Billie nodded and on his signal, he threw the crown. When we did this thing? I can’t remember that. But we should do it more often, the thought passed through his head when he was putting the crown.

Billie returned to the microphone, his body was shaking with excitement, the atmosphere was different than others.

“Okay, it’s time to begin!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m glad that you didn’t forget the crown,” Billie laughed and with his hand, he caressed Tré’s hair. “I’ll do everything for you,” Tré smiled at his compliment.

After the concert silence spread across the room, Billie was still on the stage, drowned in his thoughts.

“Hey Bill,” Mike shouted at him, “someone wants to do an interview with us, so move your ass and come.”

“How interview? It’s too late for it,” complained Billie, he didn’t want to go. He had other plans.

“Okay,” Billie sighed and followed them, Tré was smiling from ear to ear like an idiot. _How sweet_ , Billie thought to himself. He smiled at him too, knowing what he wants to do.

“And, uh...where they wanna do it?” Tré asked Mike, he was the only one that knew that. “Backstage, I think,” he responded. “But I _don’t_ want to,” he growled and took off the crown. Mike looked at him with understanding, as if he was reading from his eyes. “You must,” he whispered and speeded up the step.

Billie was drowning in his thoughts. How much he wanted to feel Tré’s lips on its lips, or run his fingers over Mike’s palm, enjoy a sense of the closeness, have his neck full of hicke-

At the moment they appeared on the backstage, people were waiting for their answers, totally excited about it. Billie recovered and went to sit on the couch between Tré and Mike. Billie threw his gaze at them, but no one noticed him. _For God’s sake, I don’t want to do some shitty interview right now_ , Billie swore in his head.

“Hey,” Tré whispered to Billie. He got scared because he didn’t expect his salutation. “What the fuck do you want?” Billie leaned to Tré to hear better.

“Out,” he murmured, “and you.”

Billie felt his cheeks burning into bright red, his voice paralyzed. He didn’t know what to say, he could feel the happiness inside him.

“As you wish, Tré. I’ll say this to Mike and leave it to me.”

After their clarification of the plan, Billie turned around to Mike. “Hey, Mike. it’s time to escape,” he whimpered, few inches from Mike’s ear.

“Um...well, how you want, but it will be _your_ fault.”

“Okay, I don’t mind. You’ll see how it will worth it.” Billie said in a flirty tone, his lip was bitten by its tongue.

Billie gave his leg across the leg and put on the prettiest smile that he could do. In a few minutes, they started the interview, one of the people had a camera. Billie was preparing his answers and the escape, Mike was a little bit nervous from their plan, who knows if it will come out.

“Now we got a chance to talk with the Green Day members! This year started with a popular Revolution Radio tour,” the moderator continued, “you mentioned that ‘Revolution Radio’ was inspired by seeing a protest march in New York. Can you talk a little more about that?”

Mike and Tré with a corner of their eyes looked at Billie, his answer will decide the whole situation. Billie smiled at them. _Guys, chill. I got it._

“Um,” he hesitated, “I was just watching this controlled chaos, and it was going and happening all over the country,” Billie answered the question. “I was feeling that-” Billie stopped in the middle of the sentence.“I’m sorry but I forgot something in the car, can you guys help me with that?” Billie stood up from the couch.

“Yeah, sure,” Mike responded, “we’re sorry, but can you wait before we get back? We'll be back in a few minutes.”

“Ok- okay,” the moderator said, confused. She was a bit disappointed.

  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
“I hope that they won’t find this out,” Tré was a little worried about that, but Billie waved over it like nothing happened. “We’re Green Day. We can do everything what we want,” Billie shot him with the answer.

“Who has the keys?” Mike asked them both, Tré put up his hand with his enthusiasm on his face. “Me.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Billie jumped into the car, Mike next to him.

“Just go,” Mike provoked Tré. He took that so seriously that he start of the car tossed Billie onto the other side of the car to Mike. “Tré, what the hell?” Billie questioned in a concerned voice. “Sorry,” he retorted and went on.

Billie gave Mike a look full of desire, “Hey Mikey,” he hissed.

“Huh?” Mike was probably fantasizing about something - or someone. Tré looked into the rear-view mirror so that he saw them properly. “What are you assholes doing?”

Mike stared at Tré, innocence in his face. “Um, nothing...just chillin’...” Billie leaned his head on Mike’s shoulder and growled.

Mike gave him a smile pulled him closer with an arm around Billie’s waist, Billie grinned and placed a kiss on Mike’s cheek. Mike knew, what he wants to do, it was visible in Billie’s eyes. Billie didn’t wait and pressed his lips against Mike’s. He moaned softly into Mike’s mouth, knowing that’s going to turn him on. Billie wrapped his arms over Mike’s chest, Mike was subordinated. He could feel his heart beating, the tongue was slowly whirling around Billie's, his fingers were tangled in black hair. Billie pulled himself closer to Mike, his hands were going down from the chest into the hem of the shirt, his eyes closed from that indescribable feeling.

When Billie hiked the shirt, his fingers were ghosting on Mike’s body. The body was warm, wanting more. The kissing sounds were louder and louder from their excitement, so were moans.  
When Tré stared at them again into the rear-view mirror, both were pressed against each other, mouths were too. “Can you hold the feelings for a few minutes? We’re nearly here,” Tré wanted to be with them so much.

Billie broke up the kiss, his gaze fixed on Tré, Mike did the same thing. He thought that he’ll hold that, but he was mistaken.

“Like teenagers - horny as fuck,” Tré laughed and stopped. “We’re here.”

Mike fixed himself and went out with Billie, the night was lighten up across space, their private jet was ready to use.

“What are you waitin’ for?” Billie yelled and ran out the stairs into the private jet. Mike and Tré were watching him how he was jumping like a fool, sometimes he slapped his ass for the sexy effect.

“This is hilarious. He looks like as if we haven’t slept with him,” Mike told Tré and went upstairs, Billie was full of impatience. Tré began philosophizing with Mike: “Probably he’s excited like never before.”

After a few seconds, they saw Billie, who was begging for it. Tré didn't hesitate and jumped to Billie on the couch, grabbed his cheeks and began kissing Billie like he was out of control. Billie pulled closer to him and the kisses, he began raking Tré’s hair, the kisses were more lustful. Tré’s hands were not afraid of exploring Billie’s body. Just this thing could turn him on like ever before. Tré stopped kissing and looked at him, Billie’s eyes opened wide. “Want more...?” Tré teased his mind.

“Fuck yeah…” Billie breathed in pleasure, his body leaned for another kiss. Tré grabbed his cheeks went for another dissolve of pleasure and deepened the kiss. Billie’s eyes were shut tight, his hands were lost under Tré’s shirt as a sign that he’s begging for more. Billie moaned into his mouth, throwing his arms around his neck. Tré kissed him slowly and pressed his hands on his chest, he gripped the cloth tightly and bit slowly Billie’s lower lip, moaning when Billie tugged gently his hair. He broke the kiss and rested his head on Tré’s shoulder, hugging him so tightly that his limbs hurt. Billie wanted to kiss him again, but Tré placed his finger against Billie’s chest as a disagreement, the dissatisfaction in Armstrong’s face.

“Heyyyyy,” he grunted, the light in his eyes were flashing less.“Y’know what? I have Mike right there, bye.”

Billie acted like an insulted person, they recognized that. He pulled Mike closer to him and welcomed him with a wink. “You’ll give me what I want, don’t you?” Billie’s hands wrapped around Mike’s neck, his eyes fixed on Mike’s, a smirk landed on his face.

Mike without warning dropped Billie on the couch, Mike got on the top of Billie.

“Sure, as you wish,” Mike tossed everything, except jeans. Billie’s naked upper body was propped up against the couch, all his tattoos were in Mike’s view.

Mike attacked Billie's neck with his lips, blinded by its lust. Lips were sucking every inch of neck skin, trying to make Billie moan out loud. He got what he wanted - a stream of moans was pouring from Billie’s mouth. “Just...keep…” The air between them was hot and moist as Mike began to slow, his smile buried into Billie’s neck.

“You don’t have enough, are you?” Mike whimpered under his moan, hands under Billie’s shirt.

Billie gave him a look, his heart was beating crazy from them and mind was telling him the one thing: keep on it. Tré was sitting next to Billie’s head, trying not to think about touching himself. The desire was so huge that he couldn’t focus.

Mike began undressing, clothes were flying to the other side of a jet.

“So…” Mike breathed, his hand was on Billie’s erection, moving up and down.

“Please,” Billie begged, his eyes shut as he was drowning in the sea of pleasure. He started unzipping his jeans, he couldn’t wait for Mike, who was teasing him a bit.

Mike grabbed Billie’s right hand, making him stop and pinned the hand above the head. Billie knew that Mike wants to do it by himself, but he couldn’t keep its need.

“You’re such a mess,” Mike was looking deep into the green eyes, finding the cause.

“But-” Billie stopped talking when Mike placed a finger against the lips, Billie realized his blame. Mike said in a quiet voice: “Just. Enjoy. It.”

He started to undress Armstrong’s jeans slowly, it was making him crazy as Mike was teasing. He could do everything for an immediate blowjob.

Mike set him free and stripped the jeans and boxers all at once. Billie was almost rolled his eyes back from it.

When Mike’s hand wrapped around Billie’s erection and started to move up and down with his hand, Billie’s panting reached on a new level. Mike added up the speed and teasing could begin again.

“Slow down Mikey,” Billie pleaded between his moans, begging to stop.

“You must keep up, love,” Mike smirked at Billie’s despair, “you can be punished.”

Biting his lip was not an auxiliary thing, but he could tell from the startled moan that burst from Mike is hot. _You look tight, you should be begging me to stop._

Billie realized that he's close to orgasm and started panicking and pleading to stop. Mike stopped moving up with hand and looked at Billie again, the chest was lifting up and down, trying to catch his breath.

“Somebody fuck me.”

“Not now, Tré is _not_ ready to fuck you.”

Tré looked at them with a smile, Mike went to Tré, knowing that he left Billie on his own, just for teasing.

“Are you kiddin’ me?”

Mike didn’t answer Billie’s question. Billie moaned out in hunger, he didn't want to lie on the couch, but Mike’s job was incredible.

Mike shifted to Tré, who was horny as hell and from the touch he could melt.

“I’ve never seen you like this...you could be like that more often,” Mike said with a smile on his face, knowing that he is the dominant one. And that was all that he wanted.

Mike stripped off Tré’s shirt and pressed him against the couch. His eyes were browsing Tré’s body, thinking about what he will do. Tré was so totally out of his mind, that his view was still fixed at Mike. Mike couldn’t wait and gave him a long kiss. Tré was enjoying the feeling of Mike’s tongue. The body was yelling for more, but Mike moved his tongue from Tré’s mouth onto Tré’s jawline. He properly licked the drops of sweat, tasting the saltiness of it and making him hard as hell. From Tré’s mouth were escaping moans mixed with Mike’s name, Billie was fighting with himself, he couldn’t be on his own.  
Mike’s tongue was running down Tré’s body, the touch was making him tremble. When he reached the top of the jeans, the tongue left its track, Mike’s hand’s pulled off the jeans and boxers, which Mike dropped them on the floor.

“Guys,” Billie’s voice groaned, the need of action was burning him in its chest and his cock, “are you going to do something?”

Mike ignored his question, he didn’t want to be disturbed. Tré will be the bottom, he got on hands and knees. Mike smiled to himself and opened the bottle, lubed his fingers and put the first finger into Tré. Mike almost forgot that Tré is just a moaning mess when it comes to fingering. “Keep going, Mike,” Tré breathed. Mike added the second finger and began scissoring them, a soft moan came through his mouth, which was almost opened wide, Billie was still lying on the couch.

“Please,” he begged, “what I’ll do without you?”

“Try touching yourself, it would be a nice thing to do,” Mike kept him hush after the command.

Mike slowly began inserting his cock into Tré. “Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you,” he purred and grabbed Tré’s hips, the first press against his hole echoes throughout his whole body. “God...so much,” Tré pleaded as Mike went inside of him. He began pushing into him harder and harder, the nails were digging into Tré’s hips.

 _You fucks, you left me on my own. Next time it will be different,_ Billie’s thought was musing in his head. He banished that voice to a far corner of his mind and started doing himself with a handjob.

Mike was roughly thrusting into him, and that alone made him see stars. Tré was moaning, it was some mixture of Mike’s name and “ _Oh fuck yes._ ”

Billie was the one getting pleasured by himself, he looked so hot when it comes into touching themselves. Firmly, but gently, Billie wrapped his fingers around the cock and began moving his fist up and down in a slow, steady motion. Armstrong looked like he was possessed by an evil spirit: eyes were rolling back, mouth opened slightly, panting.

“I’m gonna-” Mike stuttered, “I can’t-”

“Oh _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” Tré suddenly cried out, fire pooling low in his abdomen. His orgasm sets off a chain reaction that shreds through them. Mike thrust deeply into him with a groan and then stills.

Billie was sending himself into the chasm of pleasure that blacked out all thought. He didn’t know how much time actually lapses, but he felt his brain rebooting over and over. When he came onto the couch, he turned around on his back with a view on Mike and Tré, both were breathing hard, coated in sweat. Billie’s hair was wet.

“I hope that I’ll be with you next time,” Billie breathed, “if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure,” Mike winked and smiled at him, then at Tré. “I’m looking forward.”

"So..." Billie said, “same time tomorrow?"


End file.
